1. Field
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices having reduced weight and volume, as compared to cathode ray tubes, have been developed. Examples of flat panel display devices include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, organic light emitting display devices, and the like.
An organic light emitting display device displays an image using organic light emitting diodes for generating light by recombination between electrons and a holes. The organic light emitting display device as described above, has advantages in that it has a rapid response speed and is driven at low power.
Generally, an organic light emitting display device displays a desired image while it supplies current corresponding to grayscale to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) disposed in every pixel. However, the organic light emitting diode may deteriorate over time, leading to a problem that an image with a desired brightness may not be displayed. For example, as the organic light emitting diode gradually deteriorates, the same data signal generates lower brightness light.
To solve the problem above, by using an analog-to-digital converter (hereinafter, referred to as an “ADC”), a deterioration voltage of the organic light emitting diode is measured, and a method for compensating the deterioration of the organic light emitting diode is proposed.
However, in the related art, the ADC is generally formed at each channel, which may result in high additional manufacturing cost and a wide (or large) mounting area. In order to overcome these disadvantages as described above, the ADC may be shared by a plurality of channels, but that has another disadvantage in that a large amount of time may be used for measuring deterioration.